particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Federal Independent Party
Overview The Federal Independent Party is an active political organization in the Federal Republic of Solentia. It is currently a centrist party that thrives off of negotiation and cooperation. FIP politicians pride themselves with being the most traditional and veteran party in Solentia's history. Party History :For information on Federal Independent Party Government History, see the article FIP Government History. Party Foundations The Federal Independent Party was created and founded from the party members of the Anti-Terrorist Initiative Party, which was firstly known as the Xzarin Catholic Party. It was created after declining relations with other parties in the Senate hit an alltime low for the Anti-Terrorist Initiative Party. Although the Federal Independent Party is the son of the Anti-Terrorist Initiative Party, it generally distances itself from the former organization and since has moved far right. However, it is anything but conservative or liberal and has moved to a state of center politics. Even though it has moved away from the Anti-Terrorist Initiative Party, most of the current members of the Federal Independent Party were once associated or part of the ATIP. Party Ideology The Federal Independent Party is a centrist party based off of various political ideologies. It is formerly the Anti-Terrorist Initiative Party and still holds a strong presence of its old national security values and upkeep of civic democracy by strength of a country's wellbeing versus terrorism. All political ideologies that create FIP's party platform are voted by and made official by elected Senators. The party's mainstream political ideology platform: Pro-Choice: The Federal Independent Party is many times divided on the issue of pro-choice politics versus pro-life politics. The outcome of the party's main representative choice in this ideology is dependent upon the Senators that are elected to the legislature and make up the FIP parliamentary body. Currently FIP is pro-life by avote inclusive of all elected Senators. Pro-Military: The Federal Independent Party supports military politics and policies. It will support a wide variety and range of politics that provide a stronger and more capable military body to Solentia. Currently FIP is pro-military by a vote inclusive of all elected Senators. Gun Control: The Federal Independent Party is pro-gun control. Currently FIP is pro-gun control by a vote inclusive of all elected Senators. Environment: The Federal Independent Party believes in protecting the environment so long it is not at the expense of Solentian industry. Currently FIP is pro-environment by a vote inclusive of all elected Senators. Gay Rights: The Federal Independent Party supports gay marriage, but prefers not to legislate on issues regarding gay rights. FIP is pro-gay rights by a vote inclusive of all elected Senators. Labor Issues: The Federal Independent Party will side with unions so long the corporation or government is not at loss from any existing trade union deals. Currently FIP is pro-labor by a vote inclusive of all elected Senators. Free Trade: The Federal Independent Party has no official opinion on free trade Currently FIP is undecided on the issue by a vote inclusive of all elected Senators Party Relationships The Federal Independent Party endeavors strong relationships unto which it can build party alliances with parties of similar or different ideological natures. Listed below is the FIP opinion, political agreement and cooperation rating of each party it has had notable experience in working with. The system or ratings follows this format: Ryanist Party of Solentia (C - 49%) FIP holds neutral relations with the heir to the CPS. They are inactive and rarely participate in the Senate. We don't even know their ideologies. Independent Party (C - 45%) FIP and the IP have an official political alliance and caucus whenever the other party decides it should need the other's help, for an exchange. Both party leaders have worked together exceedingly well. However, they are disappointingly inactive and never contribute to Solentian politics. New Conservative Party of Solentia (F - 0%) Traitors. Labour Party of Solentia (B - 80%) FIP wishes to improve relations and looks forward to working with them in the Senate. Liberal Party of Solentia (B - 70%) Relations between our two parties are progressing. Party Elected Officials Elected Senators are shown in order of their ranking within the party roster. Currently, FIP has 193elected Senators as of the General Election of 2453. Party Leadership FIP Leadership consists of four high ranking positions elected by party Senators. These positions are Majority/Minority Leader, Senate Speaker, Majority/Minority Whip, and Senate Secretary. The Senators listed below are show by when they took office of their specific leadership seat and what position they filled. Party Elected Senators This list shows all incumbent Senators' terms and ranking in FIP. NOTE: Ignore, this section is under reconstruction. Party Ministries More about the latest cabinet in the future... NOTE: THIS IS UNDER RECONSTRUCTION. Party Former Ministries A comprehensive list of the Federal Independent Party's formerly held seats in teh cabinet from past terms. Senate Warden Health & Social Services Defense Infrastructure & Transportation Trade & Industry Foreign & Internal Affairs Finance Justice Party Rankings Party Supreme Presidents Category:Political parties in Solentia